Venganza made in uchiha
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Secuela de ¿quien dijo que no tengo imaginación? Sasuke esta vez se vengara de naruto por haberlo sometido, y lo hara a su manera. sasu/naru


Un nuevo día amanece en konoha y su rokudaime se dirige con paso tranquilo a su edificio y posteriormente a su despacho para comenzar otro día de trabajo, dos años han pasado desde que Tsunade le pasara el testigo llamado konoha a su responsabilidad, muchos habían sido los que sonrieron y aplaudieron por su nombramiento, su esfuerzo y perseverancia habían valido su cargo, o sus numerables intentos por preservar la villa, aunque fue casi destruida en numerables veces, el no paro de ayudar hasta conseguir restablecerla y hacerla prosperar.

Lo único que lamento es la ausencia de sus senseis caídos en batalla y que tanto le enseñaron no solo en el campo shinobi, sino también de la vida y la humanidad, pero el no los olvidaría nunca ni sus enseñanzas, el se encargaría que las nuevas generaciones recibieran sus proezas y nunca cayeran en olvido.

Ahora a sus 20 años de edad había conseguido el titulo de hokage y llego al edificio donde haría una vez mas su labor por esta villa, habría las puertas del edificio y una vez adentro no dio ni dos pasos cuando algunos de sus ninjas pasaban con informes y archivos saludándole y haciendo una reverencia de respeto, a eso aun no se acostumbraba después de tantas miradas frías, tantos murmullos y palabras crueles hacia el, las reverencias se hacían desconocidas para el, siguió su camino y acabo en su despacho, el que había sido de los antiguos hokage incluyendo su padre.

Lo había encontrado tal y como lo había dejado en el día anterior antes de irse al apartamento que compartía con Sasuke, ahí su Sasuke, el cabezón, arrogante Uchiha, desde su vuelta hace casi cuatro años había vuelto tan cambiado, después de descubrir la verdad sobre su familia, las mentiras y conspiraciones y sobre todo, el amor de su hermano hacia el, cambio tanto al vengador.

Hacia mas de un año que compartía una relación mas intima que amigos con el, al principio era todo muy raro, un beso, un abrazo o unas palabras mas cariñosas que otras les eran desconocidas a los dos, aunque Sasuke hubiera tenido una familia, hacia mucho que alguien volviera a formar una "familia" con el, el mismo Naruto desconocía ese concepto hogareño y gestos de aprobación o premiación.

Ahora su relación era una de las cosas mas importantes para Naruto, ambos mantenían una relación sincera, aunque no demostraran su relación abiertamente frente a los demás, no por vergüenza sino por privacidad, sentía el amor y cariño del otro en todo momento, aunque claro con sus carácter tan fuerte era normal que chocaran mucho y las discusiones diarias salieran fácilmente a la luz.

Me senté en mi mesa y pude ver la columna de papeleos pendiente que tenia que revisar, ahora comprendía por que la pobre oba-chan siempre se escaqueaba para dar un traguito o no aguantar a shizune-nechan, pero al contrario que ella, a mi no me gustaba mucho el alcohol y con Sakura como mi ayudante tampoco podía escaquearme una vez descubierto el truco de los bushin.

Tocaron a la puerta y pacientemente esperaron a mi permiso para entrar.

-adelante- grite.

Por la puerta entraron Hinata y su nuevo grupo de genins, era el primero para mi amiga y solo esperaba que no le dieran mucho la lata a la graduada jounin.

-Dime Hinata-chan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunte

-Hokage-sama estos son mis nuevos estudiantes, y deseaban si fuera de su amabilidad una palabra de apoyo- hablo tan tímida como siempre.

Me levante de la mesa y me situé en frente de ellos para mirarlos mejor, no podía evitar recordar mis años de genin, las primeras misiones de equipo y los exámenes chuunin, me senté en mi mesa y mirándome fijamente les hable.

-Habéis empezado vuestra vida como shinobi de konoha, de vosotros se esperara grandes logros para la villa, que reluzcáis su grandeza y reviváis una y otra vez su nombre, yo como rokudaime solo os voy a pedir una cosa, que cuidéis de cada habitante de esta villa como a vuestros padres, que trabajéis en equipo cuidando uno de otros y no dejéis al indefenso en peligro, solo quiero de vosotros como shinobi que tengáis corazón puro para esta villa, ya que cada habitante, cada shinobi y cada pequeña cosa de vuestra villa es vuestra familia, como familia, ser fuerte por ella, ser valiente con ella y ella os recompensara de la misma forma, ser shinobi de konoha.

Ellos me miraban como si les hubiera contado la verdad universal, y puede que para mi lo fuera, era la verdad que nuestros senseis non dejaron y enseñaron.

-Gracias hokage-sama por sus palabras, espero que les aliente a ser mejores ninjas- agradeció Hinata.

-Gracias hokage-sama- agradecieron con una reverencia.

-Podéis marcharos, si tenéis algún problema o necesitáis consejo no dudéis en venir a verme- sonreí

Dándose la vuelta salieron del despacho con una sonrisa en sus rostros, un sonido sordo y unas palmas me hicieron voltear la cabeza, Sasuke acababa de entrar al despacho sonriente y me aplaudía mientras se colocaba delante de mí.

-Que buen discurso hokage-sama

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? ¿No deberías estar con tu grupo?-pregunte

-Si en efecto, pero me gusta hacerlos esperar- se defendió

-Te pareces a Kakashi-sensei, solo te falta llevar ese dichoso libro a cuestas- declare gracioso.

De repente se acerco a mí hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron graciosamente

-Sabe hokage-sama, últimamente esta muy ocupado con su cargo y le olvida de sus otras obligaciones- declaro

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero la aldea todavía necesita algún arreglo y direcciones- me defendí

-Y no lo niego, pero yo también necesito de sus "direcciones"- volvió a decir inclinándose tanto que me obligaba a reclinarme hacia atrás para evitar el supuesto "acoso" de mi novio.

-Sasuke si quieres cuando llegue hoy a casa atenderé tus "necesidades"- me esta poniendo mas nervioso con esa pose felina que tiene

-Veras Naru, la ultima vez que me "atendiste" fue hace tres semanas, y acabe atado y amaestrado- me rio pícaro.

-Bueno Sasuke tu – no me dejo terminar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose con fuerza pero sin llegar a causar daño

Me reclino totalmente en la mesa poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío impidiendo todo intento de resistencia, aunque siendo shinobis el sabia que si quisiera podía hacerlo sin problemas, del mismo modo que sabia que no lo intentaría, mientras seguía besándome hambriento, desesperado, yo solo podía sentir sus labios encajados perfectamente a los míos, sentía sus manos tocar mi pecho bajando sutilmente a mi entrepierna, agarre su brazo impidiéndole seguir mas abajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?- pregunte

-Acaso no es obvio- respondió

-Este es el despacho del hokage, muchos ninjas a parte de mi ayudante entran y salen de el, podrían pillarnos entiendes- intente levantarme pero seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ahora hokage-sama usted se va a estar quieto- me replica

Y usando su fuerza otra vez logro ponerme nuevamente bajo el volviendo a ocupar velozmente mi boca, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando cual paleta de niño, la verdad hacia tiempo que Sasuke y yo no "jugábamos" y echaba de menos su contacto, abrí mi boca dando paso a la suya y en seguida metido su lengua en mi cavidad buscando ávidamente, paso sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura, me agarro fuertemente y se hundió mas en mi boca.

Yo solo podía abrazar su fuerte espalda mientras sentía la pasión de mi pareja sobre mi, aunque podíamos decir que era algo que a los dos nos encantaba, dominar al otro, pese a lo que toco el mundo cree, que yo siempre muerdo la almohada, yo también se doblegarlo a mi voluntad, y dejar salir mi lujuria solo por y para el.

Suavemente desliza mis pantalones hasta ponerlos a la altura de mis rodillas, levanta un poco el chaleco y lame mi pecho, primero con fuerza, mordiendo dejando pequeñas marcas por todo el torso, después se para en mi ombligo en cual delinea con la lengua, me agarro a su cabeza por el pelo, estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior para no soltar ningún gemido, estábamos en mi despacho, y si alguien pasaba por enfrente de la puerta y escuchaba algo sospechoso entrarían sin dudar.

Sentí su respiración en mi entrepierna y la mía se perdió por el entusiasmo de sentir su boca, con sus manos baja mi bóxers a la altura de donde dejo mi pantalón, se arrodilla en el suelo y se coloca entre mis piernas, cuando creía que sentiría su humedad en mi erección su lengua empezó a jugar alrededor de mi pequeño orificio rosado logrando sacar un gemido y estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, lamio una y otra vez volviéndome loco de placer.

-Sasuke- jadee

El en vez de contestarme coló un dedo dentro de mí haciendo que arqueara mi espalda, jugo con su dedo haciendo círculos, sacándolo y metiéndolo seguidamente hasta colar el segundo dedo y volver a realizar el mismo juego, seguía recostado encima de mi mesa y solo sabia intentar no gemir, sudar y sentir placer, aunque no podía quejarme de empezar un día así.

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sentí que metía algo dentro de mí, con dos de sus dedos lo metía tanto como podía.

-Sasuke ¿Qué es eso? Sácalo- le grite.

-No- fue su simple respuesta

-Sácame lo que sea que me has metido- le reclame sentándome y agarrando su mano.

-No dobe, vas a tener esto metido hasta que yo te diga- y me subió el bóxers con los pantalones.

Me levante de la mesa dispuesto a sacar el objeto que me había introducido, el solo me volvió a pegar a mi mesa y me beso desesperadamente, le agarre de los hombros intentando separarle de mi, mientras el me abrochaba bien el pantalón.

-Veras Naruto, vas a tener eso metido todo el día, o hasta que venga a por el- sonrió arrogante.

-¿Y por que crees que voy a tener esto metido?, Sasuke –pregunte.

-Simple, por que soy tu novio, por que Tú me perteneces y por que es tu castigo- dijo arrogante.

-¿Mi castigo?

-Si, tú castigo

-¿Acaso he hecho algo?

Me abraza por la espalda baja mientras siento su excitación rozar la mía levemente entre las ropas y pasa sus labios por mi cuello dulcemente.

-Por que me ataste las manos –beso- me metiste hielo- beso- y me tomaste de aquella manera tan salvaje- seguía besando mi cuello lamiéndolo a veces.

-Pues –jadeo- a ti te gusto, no veo el por que del castigo

Bajo mi mano por su espalda hasta llegar hasta su trasero, lo aprieto con fuerza y lo empujo más contra mí, iniciando un pequeño vaivén haciendo que nuestros miembros se choquen deliciosamente, cuanto mas le excito, mas muerde mi cuello y mas lame, dejando su saliva en mi piel bajando por mi cuello.

-¿Sabes que me vuelves loco Naruto?- jadeo

-Claro que si

-Engreído

-Tú dices que yo te pertenezco, pero tu estas bajo mi control Sasuke.

Sonrió arrogante en mi cuello, aunque no pueda verlo lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, le agarro del cabello obligándolo a levantar su cabeza de mi cuello y atrapar sus labios con mis dientes, sin prisas, sintiendo ese sabor amargo que tanto me gustaba de el, que era parte de su personalidad, como un caramelo de chocolate amargo, no es tan dulce como otros, pero sigue siendo un dulce.

Toc toc toc (que original) ehhhhh

El sonido de la puerta me hizo separarme de el, lo aparte con mis manos sobre su pecho y rodee mi escritorio hasta sentarme en mi silla.

-Adelante- grite

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar al grupo de genins de Sasuke entrar por la puerta, hacer una reverencia y ver a su sensei parado frente a mi escritorio.

-Sois muy puntuales- hablo Sasuke

-¿Habias quedado con tu grupo aquí? -pregunte.

-Si, hokage-sama- respondió el moreno

-Antes tenía previsto ver al grupo de Neji- reclame.

-Lo se-contesto de nuevo el moreno mirándome pícaramente

Lo mire un poco sorprendido, no sabia a donde quería llegar con todo esto, el juntar a dos grupos aquí a la vez no era inconveniente, pero no se las intenciones de Sasuke en esto.

Toc Toc Toc

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta anunciaba mas visitas, una vez dado el permiso Neji entro con una reverencia y a continuación su grupo, miro a Sasuke y lo saludo, ahora ambos grupos con sus respectivos senseis estaban en frente mía esperando un discurso o unas palabras.

-Me alegra que estéis hoy aquí, hoy comenzara vuestro primer día como ninjas, me gustaría hablaros de los que os espera como…….

No pude seguir, me quede mirando en blanco mi escritorio mientras sentía algo dentro de mi vibrar, apreté mis manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos, no era una sensación molestas, sino……… placentera, levante mi rostro y vi como Sasuke tenia una mano en su bolsillo y reía prepotente.

-¿Le ocurre algo hokage-sama? – pregunto Neji al ver que paraba mi discurso.

-Si Neji, estoy bien

Se que mi voz no era muy segura, pero como hablar firmemente cuando sigo notando esa deliciosa vibración en mi, si encima hasta me gusta para todo el colmo.

-En vuestra vida como shinobis encontrareis muchos retos pero. …. "dios esta aumentando el ritmo" pero lo mas importante es…. La protección de… vuestros compañeros "no puedo hablar bien, estoy sudando e intentando no jadear" los compañeros y habitantes de esta villa…. son lo mas ummmm.

-Hokage-sama- Neji intento acercarse pero lo frene levantando mi mano.

-No tengo nada más que decir…. que sigáis el ejemplo…. de vuestros senseis…. Ellos os enseñaran ahhhh.

Me tape la boca con una mano para intentar en vano que un gemido escapara de mis labios, aquel objeto que Sasuke introdujo se movió un poco y a tocado un punto demasiado placentero para mi que evito mis intentos de acallar mis gemidos, intento respirar lento y pensar, pero esta vibración me esta dando tanto placer que me impide hablar.

-Neji, creo que será mejor que dejemos a hokage-sama- hablo Sasuke

-Si, regresaremos mañana- se dirigió a su equipo

-Yo llamare ahora a Shizune, no te preocupes Neji- declaro Sasuke.

-Esta bien, vámonos- y esta vez hablo también al equipo de Sasuke

Las 7 personas salieron y nos dejaron a mí y a Sasuke solos, le miro con rencor por lo sucedido y cuando me impulsaba para levantarme de la silla, una nueva vibración hizo que mi acción se quedara en intento, esta vez me permití jadear abiertamente, Sasuke se acerco hasta estar a mi lado derecho, metió su mano y saco un pequeño mando azul, el cual tras tocar un botón aumento su vibración.

-Ahhhh Sasuke, páralo- gemí echando mi cuerpo atrás en la silla, dejándome caer totalmente en ella.

-No, Naruto- rio- ahora voy a jugar yo.

-Por favor….Sasuke

-Si quieres que lo pare- me dijo subiéndolo mas- tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

Lo mire suplicante esperando que dejara aquel juego, pero el solo empujo mi silla un poco atrás, se sentó en mi escritorio delante de mi, me enseño el mando en su mano y lo zarandeo regocijándose, se inclino su poco hacia mi y con su dedo índice izquierdo delineo mis labios.

-Si quieres que te entregue el mando tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, Naru- sonrió

-Si hago….umm lo que... quieres ahhh- me agarre a los reposabrazos de la silla- me quitaras esto

-Lo prometo

-¿Qué quieres…. que haga?- pregunte

El simplemente me miro con…. ¿deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria?

-Si haces todo lo que yo te diga te daré el mando y lo que quieras

Lo que vi a continuación fue como Sasuke alzaba la mano hasta su pantalón y despacio bajaba su cremallera, alzaba un poco su cuerpo y bajaba a medio muslo su pantalón y bóxers mirándome significativamente, me acerco un poco aun con "eso" vibrando dentro de mi, me pongo en frente de su media-erección y meto entero su glande en mi boca, lo siguiente que escucho es un quejido por su parte.

Lo saco de mi boca dejando entre mis labios y su miembro un hilo de saliva escurriendo, le agarro los testículos con mis manos y engullo todo lo que puedo en mi boca, Sasuke Gadea fuertemente y me agarra de los cabellos, tirando mi cabeza mas hacia su erección.

-Ahh... así Naru... Umm muy bien. Gimió

Empece a tragarme toda su longitud, pasaba mi lengua con su vena y volvía a engullir todo lo que daba de si mi boca, sentía su caliente pene, como vibraba cuando mis dientes rozaba alguna parte sensible, mientras seguía apretando mi cabeza con fuerza mis cabellos, tuve que sacar su verga de mi boca cuando sentí aumentada la vibración.

-Ahhhh –grite

-Naruto…. No te pares

-ahhh umm Sasuke, baja esto...no puedo –suplique

-Bájate los pantalones- ordeno

-¿Qué? Pregunte.

-Bájate los pantalones- volvió a ordenar.

Agarre el borde de mis pantalones y tire de ellos hasta que cayeron al suelo

-Ahora los bóxers- exigió

En unos segundos le siguió mi ropa interior al pantalón.

-Tócate, quiero ver como te masturbas- declaro

Lo mire unos segundos esperando alguna indicación que no llego, estaba sentado en la silla, apoyado ahora en el respaldo, sudando e intentando que el objeto dentro de mi no se moviera tanto aun en vano, por que seguía moviéndose y vibrando, sin dejar de mirarle agarro mi erección y suavemente empiezo un vaivén acompasado, cierro mis ojos por el enorme placer y me dejo caer mas en la silla.

Siento un poco de pre-semen escurrir por mis manos y esparcirme por mi pene, el aparato que tengo dentro es tan placentero, que creo pronto me correré si sigo masturbándome y con el dentro, Sasuke sigue observándome atentamente, vuelve a coger el mando y lo pone en máxima potencia, dios si no me hubiera agarrado a la silla creo que me caería de tanto placer, arqueo min espalda todo lo que da de si, nunca había sentido nada como esto, mi cuerpo arde, cada parte de el, y yo en respuesta solo se sacudirme mas fuerte al igual que mis gemidos, buscando alcanzar ese clímax total que busco desesperado.

De repente noto como agarran mi cabeza y antes de poder abrir los ojos siento el miembro de Sasuke en mi boca de nuevo, me coge la cabeza con las dos manos y empuja su cadera para colar una y otras vez su miembro, me penetra la boca fieramente, coloca un pie en la silla, poniendo la rodilla al lado de mi oreja y empuja mas fuerte, me encuentro tan caliente que en respuesta solo se poner una mano en su culo y agárrame a el desesperadamente, mientras sigo masturbándome con fuerza, de lis labios cae saliva que se escurre por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, el sigue penetrándome y gimiendo, me esta volviendo loco, y solo quiero correrme ya.

Sin aviso ninguno saca su verga de mi boca, me levanta de la silla y me apoya en mi escritorio quedando mi pecho pegado a la madera, el se pega encima de mi mientras agarra mi erección, se pega a mi oído para morderlo y lamerlo.

-Dime Naru – me dice roncamente- ¿quieres seguir con el juguetito o quieres que te folle?

-ahhh… sasu quiero correrme, quiero que me folles-le suplico

Siento como la mano que acariciaba mi miembro acaricia mi cintura y llega hasta mi trasero, cuelo dos dedos dentro hasta dar con el juguetito y sacarlo de mí, lo apaga con el mando y me lo enseña.

-Lo vi el otro día y pensé en ti y tu culito- me susurra

-Eres tan hentai como tu sensei, no tienes solución.

-Jummm, ahora Naru prepárate por que voy a reventar tu precioso culo.

-A ver si puedes lograr lo que hablas, Uchiha.

Me agarra de los cabellos y empuja mi cabeza hasta tenerla totalmente apoyada en mi mesa, con su otra mano golpea una de mis nalgas hasta ponerla enrojecida.

-Te voy a follar como nunca- promete contra mi oído.

Agarra bruscamente mi cintura y sin previa preparación embiste fuertemente contra mi, la siento entrar tan honda que creo que me correré si sigue embistiendo de esa manera, apoya su cuerpo y vuelve a embestir esta vez mas fuerte, empujo mi trasero hacia atrás para recibirlo con ansias en mi, quiero correrme, quiero que me embista mas, quiero que me la meta tan honda que tiembles mis piernas y pensamientos, Sasuke se endereza y agarrando mi cintura empieza un vaivén descompasado, loco, con fuerza, entrando y saliendo tan rápido que es como si no saliera.

Me coge con una mano mi cabellera y tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás, me medio incorporo apoyándome con mis manos en la mesa y miro de reojo su expresión, se acerca a mi oído susurrando.

-Naru espero que no te quede mucho, por que voy a correrme pronto-gime en mi oído

Lame mi cuello dejándome su saliva empapada en mi piel, muerde ferozmente todo lo que puede de mi piel, todo ello sin dejar de penetrarme salvajemente, una de sus manos baja de mi cintura a mi miembro y me masturba, apoyo mi cabeza en mi escritorio, demasiado placer, siento mi visión borrosa y un pinchazo alertándome del final, del clímax deseado, Sasuke gruñe seductoramente avisando también que pronto vaciara su esencia en mi.

Una ultima embestida mas y gimo aullando mi final en la mano de mi amante, agarrándome todo lo que puedo al escritorio y dejándome caer en ella, Sasuke sigue moviéndose en mi, hasta que sale de mi y de improvisto me sujeta de un brazo echándome hacia atrás hasta sentarme en la silla y meter su polla en mi boca, me agarra fuerte de mi cabello y guía mi cabeza en un vaivén apresurado hasta que siento su semen en mi boca, tragando todo lo que puedo mientras escucho su mas erótico gemido agarrándose a mis hombros, intentando coger aire para sus pulmones.

Saque su miembro de mi boca y con mi lengua me limpie los resto que dejo, Sasuke se apoyo en la mesa con sus manos cogiendo aire, una vez recuperado se volvió hacia mi y me beso dulcemente después de una actividad tan desenfrenada, una vez terminado abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirarme con ese amor no declarado en palabras, pero demostrada todos los días con sus acciones, acaricio delicadamente y dándome un ultimo beso se separo y recogió nuestras ropas y empezamos a vestirnos.

-Te dije que me vengaría, dobe- sonrió tan prepotente como siempre

Me miro esperando mi contestación y mi insulto hacia el, yo solo lo agarre de su chaleco jounin y tire de el un poco para juntar nuestros labios.

-Mientras sigamos disfrutando los dos, me da igual quien se vengue de quien.

Sasuke se ruborizo un poco y tosió intentando disimular malamente dicho hecho.

-Bueno dobe, tengo que reunirme con mi grupo antes de que armen algún follón por ahí.

-Esta bien, pero necesito que le entregues esta nota a Tsunade-oba chan que esta con Shizune-nechan en el hospital- le dije mientras terminaba de escribir una nota y doblándola para que no la leyera se la entregaba.

-Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche-prometió

-Adiós pervertido- me despedí

Sasuke salió del despacho y yo me senté y cogiendo el dichoso juguetito que empezó todo apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, la verdad es que tenia un novio la mar de pervertido, aunque no podía quejarme de aburrirme con el ni tenga una vida deseada, por que aunque no declarara al mundo entero que me amaba, si podía verse en sus ojos, en lo posesivo y celoso que solo es conmigo, aunque a veces su prepotencia puede llegarme a exasperar, pero aunque no lo supiera ya me estoy vengando de la emboscada en mi despacho, sobre todo cuando oba-chan lea la nota y lo mande a volar o dormir por un buen rato, jejejejje.

"_oba-chan Sasuke piensa que deberías quitarte tu técnica ninja y enseñar tus arrugas de vieja"_


End file.
